1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly for suspending an object from a surface. More particularly, it concerns a method for suspending an object, such as a ceiling fan or a light fixture from a sloped ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for suspending objects, such as ceiling fans and light fixtures, from surfaces, such as ceilings, have typically involved a hanger bracket attached to the surface which engages the object to be hung. The difficulties of mounting such objects from sloped ceilings have been overcome through the use of hanger brackets which have a socket that engages a ball member on the top of a downrod to form a ball and socket joint. The lower end of the downrod, in turn, engages the object to be hung. This mounting scheme allows the downrod to pivot in the hanger bracket so that the object may hang downward despite the angle of the ceiling.
A common configuration for such devices is to have a gap in the socket of an appropriate width such that the downrod can pass through the gap when mounting the ball member in the socket. This configuration is frequently used as it allows for convenient mounting of objects for installation purposes and unmounting of objects for purposes such as servicing the objects. But with this configuration, the gap in the socket could potentially spread over time depending upon the elasticity of the material from which it is made and the weight of the object which is hung. The present invention therefore addresses these shortcomings in the prior art.